Naruto truth or dare
by sasunarugurl
Summary: ask or dare the naruto character to do any thing u like
1. Chapter 1

hey this is sasunaru gurl(sng 4 short)

sasunaruguri:WELCOME 2 NARUTO TRUTH OR DARE these r the rule u the readers can ask or dare naruto

and every 1 else to do any thing u like

naruto:don't we have a say in this

sng:no


	2. I HATE RAMEN

HEY WELCOME BACK 2 NARUTO'S TRUTH OR DARE

sng:hey guys

naurto : wuz

sasuke:hn

sng :looks like we have a dare for naruto from Rai Uchiha

naruto:wat is tell me tell me please

sng:ok rai dares u to say that u hate ramen

naruto:(crying) why do u hate me rai how could u I LOVED U

sauske:u don't even know her u baka

naruto:f-f-fine I-I H-Hate R-Ramen there i said IM SORRY RAMEN GOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME

sng:ok no more cookie 4 u

sng: thanx please R&R oh and 4

sasuke:R&R or i'll kill u

sng: oh and 4 the reader of my im breaking story i will not update ontill i have more reviews

sng,sasuke,naruto:BYE SEE U LATER


	3. never luv&Hot

sng:hey were back

naruto:yea belive it

sasuke:shut up baka

sakura:yea u baka

sng:shut up u bitch

sng:let check our bag for 2day lookes like we have a dare for sasuke it's from msmf2

sakura: read it

sng: i was getting to that u bitch well like i was saying "msmf2 dare sasuke 2 go up to Sakura, kiss her, then say "I'll never love you." to her.

sasuke:NO WAY

naruto:come on teme u chicken

sasuke : no

naruto: then do it

sasuke:fine

sasuke walked up to sakura and kissed her "sakura u bitch i will never love u

sng Whoa that was awsome we have one more dare from my gurl 'NARUKE4LYF"

it say that she wants naruto to dreass up in a french maid outfit and suck sasuke

off and say''im sasuke's uke

naruto&sasuke:WHAT

sng come on naruto u gotta do it

naruto:i can't do it

sng:why

naruto:because i don;t have a french maid's outfit yea that's it

sng:then it's ur lucky day i have one right here (pulls out maid outfit)

naruto:fine give me that

naruto goes in the bath room to change

sng:sasuke sit down

sasuke:no

sng:I SAID SIT

sasuke:ok

sasukes pov

i saw naruto came out of the bathroom walked and danm did he looked hot naruto walked up to me and went down on all fours

i could here him undoing my zipper and i fellt my cock engulfed with the warmth of naruto's mouth i looked down and say naruto looking

back at me with his big eyes as his mouth goes up and down ''AH n-naruto O-Oh i can't take i no more as i felt myself cum

i looked up and i saw my cum all over naruto's face as i heard him say " Im sasuke's uke

End of pov

sng:that was so hot

naruto:omg i can't believe i did that sasuke why rulooking at me like that SASUKE get a away HHHEEELLLPP

sng:well anywayi have some news were going 2 have new geust the inuyasha characters

and u guys can date me so see ya

R&R PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

HEY WELCOME BACK 2 NARUTO'S TRUTH OR DARE

sng:hey guys

naurto : wuz

sasuke:hn

sng :looks like we have a dare for naruto from Sabaku no Sable

naruto:wat is tell me tell me please

sng:i dare naruto to strip naked and run around singing 'im a little teapot' all over konaha

naruto:**wtf no way**

**sng**;come on naru chan you gotta do it

naruto :fine

2 min later

naruto run out of the house screaming ''**in a little tea pot short and spout''**

villagers:wtf ,omg

**''here is my handle here is my spout hey gaara what are u doing stay away dont me there**

**sng :**will narutos getting raped by panda chan so i guess that all for now see y later

sasuke:hn reas and review or ill kill you

sng:sasuke be nice or ill show sakure that picture of you naked

sasuke:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

sng:while R&R


	5. Chapter 5

HEY WELCOME BACK 2 NARUTO'S TRUTH OR DARE

sng:hey guys

naurto : wuz

sasuke:hn

sng :looks like we have a dare for naruto from Jacob1015

naruto:wat is tell me tell me please

sng:sing the song from south park kyels mom is a with sakuras name insted of kyel

naruto:**NO SAKURA WILL KILL ME**

**sng**;come on naru chan you gotta do it

naruto :fine

Weeeeeeeelllllll  
SASKURA's mom is a bitch she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world.  
She's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch. She's a bitch to all the boys and girls.

On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch.  
And Wednesday through Saturday she's a bitch. Then on Sunday just to be different, she's a super King Kong Mega Mega Biatch.

Have you ever met my freind SASKURA's mom.  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world.  
She's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair .  
She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch. bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch, she's a stupid bitch SAKURA's mom is a bitch and shes just a dirty bitch.

Talk to kids around the world it might go a little bit something like this.

(different language)  
Have you ever met my freind SAKURA s mom.  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world.  
She's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair .  
She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch. bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch, she's a stupid bitch SAKURA's mom is a bitch and shes just a dirty bitch. i really mean it kyle's mom, she's a big fat fuckig bitch, big old fat fucking bitch SAKURAS!! mom yea chaaa.

SAKURA :NARUTO IM GOING TO KILL YYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUU

naruto:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSAKURA'S MOMS A BIG FAT BITCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

sng:RUN naru chan RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

2 HOURS LATER

sng:while where back and sakura and ino you got a dare by AnimeDragonPurishira

ino&sakura :WHAT IS IT

sng:sakura go ask lee out

sakura:NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!

sng:just go do it u bicth

sakura :fine

sakura walks up to lee.''lee will you go out with me''

lee:OH SAKURA MY SWEET CHERRY NO

sakura :WHAT WHY NOT

lee:BCAUSE YOUR MOMS A BIG FAT BITCH

sng:HA HA YOU GOT REJECTED BY LEE HA HA

sakura :NOOOO 'sob'

sng:will ino your dare is too make a sasunaru fan club

ino:AWSOME BCAUSE I ALREADY DID GILS GET IM

sasuke&naruto :OH NO

sng will that all for now see you later R&R


End file.
